Trois jours LysandreXCastiel One Shot
by Dolliha
Summary: Trois jours.. Dans trois jours, je t'avouerais tout.. Je rassemblerais mon courage, et je te dirais tout.


Cela fait maintenant six mois que je te connais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Si j'osais lui dire... Pourtant mes chansons parlent d'elles-même, enfin, il ne doit pas comprendre que ces paroles lui sont destinées. Je te promets que le jour même où l'on fêtera nos six mois de rencontre (ou d'amitié comme tu dis -sourire-), je t'avouerais tout, pourquoi je parait si distant, parfois si froid. Pourquoi quand je suis avec toi, je parais différent et la tête encore plus dans les nuages que d'habitude. Pourquoi je m'énerve et disparais quelque temps lorsque tu te disputes avec lui. Lui... Je l'appréciais au début, maintenant je peux le certifier, je le déteste. Je le déteste, car le fait que toi et lui vous détestiez lui donne une importance que je ne supporte pas... Trois jours... Il me reste trois jours pour trouver comment te l'avouer, pour trouver les mots justes, les mots qui ne te feront pas partir, même si je suis sur que tu m'éviteras un peu plus, même si je suis sur que ça ne sera plus jamais pareil... Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi... Oui je l'avouerais, je t'avouerais que je t'aime ... "TOC! TOC! TOC!"

"Oui? répondit un jeune homme allongé sur son lit,

_Lysandre c'est moi, je peux entrer? demanda alors une voix qui se tenait derrière la porte.

_Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux Leigh? répondit l'adolescent ne dégnant visiblement pas bouger.

_Euh... il commençait à rougir... Voilà, je t'avais promis que je serais là samedi, mais en fait samedi je fête mes un an de couple avec Rosa, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, si je te dis que je serais pas là du coup..?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, il lui adressa un clin d'oeil, l'important c'est que lui soit présent." Ils sourirent tous deux, Leigh reprit:

"Tu comptes lui dire n'est-ce pas? Lysandre rougit assez violemment. Tu sais, il est mature malgré sa tête de mule. Il comprendra ne t'en fais pas petit frère." Sur ces paroles, Leight sortit de la chambre en rappelant au jeune aux cheveux argentés de se préparer pour les cours. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se préparer, il n'avait cours que de 14heures à 18heures. Et il n'habitait pas loin du lycée. Vers 13heures et demi il se mit en route, il croisa quelques filles de son lycée mais pas la personne qu'il voulait voir. Il soupirait, aurait-il encore eu l'idée de sécher les cours? Le délégué l'aurait-il encore fait renvoyer? Saleté de délégué, ce qu'il pouvait le haïr lorsqu'il faisait en sorte qu' "il" soit renvoyé. "LYSANDRE!" Son coeur ratta un battement, c'était lui. C'était sa voix, qui venait de l'appeler, il se retournait pour le voir. Après l'avoir repéré, il le rejoignit, et après s'être dit bonjour la cloche du lycée retentit. Il avait cours de sciences, deux heures pour être précis, une heure de mathématiques, et une heure d'espagnol. Lysandre avait lui une heure de français et une heure d'anglais et deux heures de sciences également. "On se rejoint à la fin des cours?" lui avait-il demandé avec un grand sourire. "Bien sur" lui avait-il répondu en essayant de ne pas rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui soit aussi sensible? Lui qui d'habitude n'avait aucun soucis pour rester de marbre dans toute situation. Il le regardait se faufiler entre les élèves, il avait visiblement plus d'entrain que d'ordinaire. Malgré le fait que cela l'intriguait, il ne relevait pas la question plus longtemps. Il se décidait enfin à rejoindre son cours de français. Lui par contre n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre. Durant toutes ces heures de cours, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, comment lui dire? Et surtout, comment va-t-i réagir une fois au courant?

Le temps s'écoulait trop lentement, comme si les aiguilles refusait d'avancer. Les pages de ses cahiers étaient vides, il n'avait rien écouté, il n'avait pris aucunes notes. "Il" hantait ses pensées, trois jours avant de lui avouait. Trois jours pour réfléchir. La cloche sonnait, il sortait de ses rêveries. La fin des cours, enfin. Il se précipitait dehors, il courait presque juste pour arriver avant lui. Ce qui représentait une chose impossible, il était déjà là. Lysandre sourit nerveusement, il était toujours le premier dehors celui-là. Il le regardait lui faire de grand signe, un grand sourire se formait sur son visage. Lysandre sourit, il marcha vers son ami: "Un jour j'arriverai avant toi, lui dit-il en souriant.

_Ca j'en doute, cette peau de vache m'a encore fichu dehors. Mais peut être qu'un jour, tu feras autre chose avant moi. répondit-il en riant.

_Oui surement, son sourire s'effaça un peu.

_Eh Lysandre, quelque chose ne va pas?" Lysandre leva la tête, il parraissait agacé et gêné à la fois, Lysandre rougit violemment. Le simple fait de le voir comme ça, le rendait... mignon?.. Oui, c'était bien ça, il le trouvait rebaissa vite, la tête... "Tout va bien" le rassura-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Ils parlèrent de leur futur fête, au final ils ne seront que tous les deux, Lysandre se montrait soulagé, il ne serait que tous les deux, cela serait mieux pour tout lui avouer. Il restèrent ensemble jusque vingt deux heures, ils parlèrent de leurs futurs chansons entre autres.

Lysandre prit une douche directement après le repas. Sentir l'eau bien chaude sur sa peau blanche et froide. Cette sensation de chaleur lui faisait avoir quelques frissons. Il restait longtemps sous l'eau, quelque chose lui manquait, il avait oublié quelque chose, oui mais quoi? Au bout d'un moment Leigh frapa à la porte, Lysandre coupa l'eau pour demandait à son frère ce qu'il se passait. "Ca fait une heure que tu es dans la salle de bain, je voulais savoir si tu avais bientôt fini, et te rappeler que tu n'étais pas tout seul". Lysandre sortit de la douche et se rendit compte que son oublie n'était autre que son pyjama (ou plutôt son boxer, lui qui ne dormait qu'habillé ainsi). Il se décidait à porter une serviette autour de la taille, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Leigh se mit à rire, Lysandre ne lui lança même pas un regard. Arrivait dans sa chambre il mit un boxer et se coucha. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

Six heures trente. Son portable sonna, un message. C'était lui. "Je ne viendrai pas en cours aujourd'hui, mais on se voit demain n'est-ce pas? ;) A demain." Ca, c'était le genre de message qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il descendait prendre son petit déjeuner, Leigh dormait encore. Vers 7heures il se décidait à partir. La journée passait vite, toutes les heures, il n'avait que la journée de demain qui le hantait. Demain, il lui avouerait tout, comment il ne le savait toujours pas, mais il le ferait. Dans la soirée Nathaniel, le délégué l'appelait: "Salut Lysandre...

_Nathaniel? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Son ton était très froid.

_Juste te demander, si tu voulais bien dire à Castiel qu'il aura un mot d'abscence à signer lundi. Nathaniel paraissait énervé et fatigué.  
_Je lui dirais si j'y pense, excuses-moi mais je suis occupé. Au revoir." Sans attendre, il lui raccrocha au nez. Oui décidément, c'était une mauvaise journée. Dans sa chambre, il se mit à écrire un nouveau texte. Ce texte était bien plus triste que d'habitude. Il le savait, mais après tout, n'était-il pas lui même triste. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à pleurer. Il avait peur, oui c'est pour ça qu'il pleurait, il avait peur de le perdre en lui avouant tout. Il pensait au pire, l'idée qu'il aurait pu accepter lui effleura l'esprit, mais il l'oubliait vite. Comment pouvait-il osait imaginer qu'il l'accepterai comme petit ami? Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer qu'il l'embrasserait ou lui tiendrait la main devant tout le monde. Cela était impossible. Et pourtant... Oui, pourtant il osait l'imaginer avec lui, il osait les imaginer en train de s'embrasser, en train de se tenir la main, en train de faire toutes ces choses que deux amoureux font ensembles. Oui toutes ces choses, même celles que l'on garde pour soi, ces choses dites "Intimes". Il le voulait pour lui. Il le voulait. Juste lui... Sur ces pleurs et pensées, il s'endormit.

Samedi 19 Juin, 19heures 45.

Quinze minutes, encore quinze minutes à attendre qu'il arrive. Lysandre était de plus en plus impatient. Et ces aiguilles qui recommençaient à ralentir... Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait haïr le temps quand il se jouait de lui. Il essayait de trouver de quoi s'occuper, puis finalement il se décidait à écouter de la musique. Il lui fallait une musique calme, il fallait surtout qu'il se calme. Il faillit s'endormir quand il entendit sonner. Il balança le tout, et se précipita presque pour aller ouvrir. Il était là, pour une fois à l'heure. Ils se souriaient mutuellement, puis Lysandre l'invita à entrer. Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Lysandre, et celui-ci prit bien soin de fermer la porte. Il se l'était promis, il devait le lui dire. Alors avant que l'autre ne prit la parole, il se mit à parler: "J'ai quelque chose à te dire... Il était à demi sur de lui même.

_Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire, il avait prit une teinte rouge, vas-y toi en premier.

_Euh, le voir rougir n'arranger pas les choses, eh bien voilà, ça fait six mois aujourd'hui même que l'on se connait. L'autre acquiesça, Lysandre reprit alors qu'il sentait ses joues s'empourpraient. Et depuis quelques mois, je... Comment te dire, je ne ressens plus la même chose pour toi..."

L'autre le regarda avec des yeux ronds, Lysandre était encore plus embarassé... L'autre reprit, "Euh... Tu veux dire que..." Lysandre se mit à pleurer. "Que je t'aime." L'autre rougit violemment et Lysandre, répétait désormais, "je suis désolé."

"Lysandre... Espèce d'abruti! Lysandre leva la tête vers lui, il souriait. Tu as cru que j'allais disparaitre après une pareille déclaration hein? Imbécile va. Tu es vraiment naif...

_Je... Je ne comprends pas... il tenta d'étouffer les sanglots qui revenaient à la charge.

_Lysandre, il y a bien longtemps que je l'ai compris...

_Mais... Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir une réponse. Que je n'ai toujours pas eu. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler.

_Parce que je voulais te l'entendre dire. Et si tu étais un peu moins naif, tu aurais compris que..."  
Lysandre avait compris, et ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps. Il l'embrassa, même si ce ne fut pas un long baiser, Lysandre se sentit mieux, "Tu es salaud Castiel!" Il sourit, "Et toi un abruti". Castiel se rapprocha de nouveau de lui pour l'embrasser. Le simple contact entre leurs lèvres fit frémir Lysandre. "Je t'aime Lysandre."

Il n'était pas partit en courant, il ne l'avait pas rejetté, tout au contraire, il était sous lui, en train de l'embrasser. Castiel qui était plutôt du genre dominant, essayait de reprendre le dessus, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en comprenant que son amant n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Lysandre était au dessus de lui, et comptait bien lui faire payer l'attente dont il avait été victime. Saisissant les poignets de Castiel, il décida de quitter ses lèvres et de descendre dans son cou. Castiel qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas, laisser échapper un gémissement, ce qui arracha un sourire à Lysandre. Il prenait un malin plaisir à laisser sa langue découvrir et parcourir le cou de son amant, lui arrachant parfois quelques soupirs et gémissements. Lysandre libéra un des poignets de Castiel, celui en profita pour libérer son autre poignet et retourner la situation. "Désolé, mais je préfère vraiment être au dessus. Prononça-t-il sur un ton plus que sexy.

_Je te promets que tu n'y resteras pas longtemps." Lui répondit-il un air drôlement taquin. Mais Castiel ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, beaucoup trop occupé à dévêtir son amant. Dieu qu'il en avait des vêtements. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Tout en l'embrassant, Castiel, une main dans les cheveux de Lysandre, décida de laisser son autre main se balader sur le torse (enfin nu) de Lysandre. Dessinant les fins muscles de son amant, il s'amusait à descendre jusqu'à la ceinture, puis à remonter sur ses clavicules. Continuant ses dessins, il décida de s'attarder sur l'un des tétons de son amant. Ses lèvres étaient dans son cou, sa langue ne cessant de le redécouvrir. Ses doigts titillaient le bout de chair devenu dur, arrachant quelques soupirs au jeune homme aux yeux vairons. Hors de question de laisser son autre téton tranquille, toujours avec sa langue, Castiel descendait lentement, vers le second téton de Lysandre. Chaque coup de langue arracha un gémissement à Lysandre. Castiel s'attarda longuement dessus, mais Lysandre en voulait plus, il décida de reprendre les rennes. Profitant de voir Castiel se relever, il reprit leur position de départ, tout en l'embrassant, Lysandre déshabilla son amant. Désormais torse nu, Lysandre ne prit pas le temps de le regarder et se mit à suçoter l'un des bouts de chair de Castiel, son jumeau eu droit au même traitement, une fois par les doigts, une fois par la langue. Castiel était rouge, et commençait à perdre pieds, ses gémissements donnèrent envie à Lysandre, et celui-ci remonta pour embrasser son amant passionément. Leurs langues jouant l'une avec l'autre, Lysandre finit par enlever la ceinture de Castiel, et passa sa main dans son pantalon. Castiel fut surpris de cet acte, et il le fut encore plus lorsque son amant se mit à caresser son membre déjà bien dur à travers son boxer. Lysandre partait du bas vers le haut, appuyant parfois pour avoir de nouvelles réactions, de nouveaux gémissements. Castiel lâcha quelques grognements faisant comprendre qu'il en voulait plus, ce tissu formait une barrière pour nos deux amants, Lysandre retira violemment le pantalon de son petit ami, et lui arracha presque son boxer. Il prit en main le membre tendu de Castiel et commença un va et vient, et colla ses lèvres à celle de Castiel, celui-ci gémissait de plaisir, et réussit tant bien que mal à retirer la ceinture de Lysandre. Lysandre avait bien comprit mais se refusa à retirer cette barrière pour l'instant, pourtant, il se sentait très à l'étroit. Lysandre, lâcha les lèvres de Castiel et descendit en mille baisers papillons vers le bas ventre de celui-ci. Castiel parut surpris. Lysandre prit son membre en bouche et commença un long va et vient, Castiel eu un soubresaut. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et se cambra légérement. Sa respiration s'accelléra au fur et à mesure des gestes de Lysandre. Celui-ci porta sa main vers la bouche de Castiel, il comprit vite, mais ne se souciant plus de son côté dominant, il prit en bouche les doigts de son amant et les suça pour bien les humidifiés. Hors de questions de souffrir lors de sa première fois. Lysandre accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient, Castiel avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche... Il sentait sa fin arriver. Lysandre en profita pour enlever son pantalon, le laissant en boxer. Castiel gémissait de plus en plus, les doigts de son amant se retirèrent lui laissant un vide, vide qui fut vite oublié lorsqu'il hurla le prénom de son amant et qu'il se libéra en lui. Lysandre avala la semence de son amant et remonta son visage près du sien pour lui mordiller le cou. Castiel soupirait d'aisance, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien.

Lysandre se décida enfin à le préparer, et introduisit un doigt en lui. Castiel se cambra légèrement, cette sensation n'était pas très agréable, surtout que Lysandre bougeait légérement son doigt en lui. Lorsqu'il commença à se détendre Lysandre introduisit un deuxième doigt et la réaction de Castiel ne se fit pas attendre. Un grognement de gène passa ses lèvres, il commençait à avoir mal, Lysandre se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ses doigts ne cessaient de bouger en Castiel faisant se détendre les chairs de celui-ci. Puis il finit par entrer un troisième doigt en lui. Castiel avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il savait que ce n'était rien contrairement à la douleur qu'il allait ressentir lorsque Lysandre le pénétrerait franchement. Il sentait les doigts de celui-ci allait et venir, cherchant ce point en lui, qui lui procurerait enfin du plaisir plutôt que de la souffrance. Lysandre, s'en voulait de lui faire mal ainsi, alors que lui prenait un certain plaisir à pouvoir le voir gémir sous ses doigts. "Aaaah!" Ca y est, Lysandre avait trouvé ce fameux point, il frappa une nouvelle fois dans cette direction. Castiel, cria une nouvelle fois, ses yeux étaient embués de plaisir. Lysandre continua encore ses va et vient frappant plusieurs fois contre la prostate de Castiel. Celui-ci en demandait maintenant plus.

"Lys... Lysandre. Aah! Prends... Prends-moi, main..Aah.. Maintenant!" Lysandre ne se fit pas prier,il retira son boxer, libérant son membre durcit par le plaisir, retira ses doigts et pénétra son amant d'un coup sec, frappant directement contre sa prostate, emmenant Castiel directement au septième ciel. Lysandre y alla doucement, seulement son amant ondula des hanches, l'intimant d'accélérer. Lysandre accéda à sa demande, et accéléra ses coup de hanches. Castiel ne cessait de crier le nom de son amant, Lysandre ne se contenait pas non plus. Augmentant sans cesse ses coups de hanches, touchant chaque fois la prostate de son aimé. Lysandre sentait sa fin arrivait, ses coups devinrent archaïques, et étaient moins rudes. Il prit le membre de Castiel en main, et entreprit de le masturber, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci qui perdait définitivement pied. Lysandre donna un coup puissant, et se libéra en Castiel, tandis que celui-ci se libéra entre leurs torses. Reprenant difficilement leur souffle, Lysandre se retira de Castiel, arrachant à chacun un dernier gémissement. Il prit Castiel dans ses bras, celui-ci lui mordilla le cou. "Je t'aime."

Lysandre sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort, il baissa son visage et embrassa Castiel tendrement. "Je t'aime aussi", Castiel sourit, puis le regarda dans les yeux. "Ne crois pas, que tu pourras toujours me dominer." Lysandre rigola, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Heureux, de cet anniversaire, où enfin il pouvait être lui-même avec la personne qu'il aimait.


End file.
